


What A Way To Make A Splash !:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Just Right Series: [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bombing, Bombs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Bombs, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Realtionship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny escapes the bomber, & then saves everyone in the process, What does Steve do & say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*^Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny escapes the bomber, & then saves everyone in the process, What does Steve do & say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

^Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy!!!*

 

"Danny !", Commander Steve McGarrett called out to his partner, as he sees him coming towards him on the deck of the barge, The Blond didn't hesitate going into the strong arms, that provided comfort for him, & he sighed contently, as his lover wrapped those arms around him, & hugged him tightly.

 

"Are you okay ?", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly asked, as Steve drops a kiss to his partner's head, Danny nodded, & said, "I am fine, He was big & dumb, Not a winning combination", Kono nodded & wrinkled her nose, "Not usually, no", as she & Chin hugged him, & then got out of the way, so Captain Lou Grover can hug him, "You sure that you are okay ?", The Former SWAT Commander looks at him.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine", & they all hugged this time, Steve couldn't help, but put another kiss to the top of his head, Then they heard ticking, It dawned on Danny, that the bomb is on the barge with them. "Lou, What color car was the asshole driving ?", Lou checked his notes quickly, & said, "Green", & Danny ran towards the green car, & got into it, hotwired it, & sped for the water.

 

As soon as the blond got to the edge, He got out & rolled to the ground, & then the car hit the water, It exploded, & everyone stared at amazement. Then Lou said in disbelief, "I can't believe that happened", "Us either", The Hawaiian Lieutenant commented, Kono said, "Only in Hawaii", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "He **_sure does_** know how to make a splash", They clapped  & Danny heard it, & took his bow, Knowing that everything is gonna be okay.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel !!!*


End file.
